First Kiss
by Kou-chan.heart
Summary: After homework, Tadase will do something unexpectedly. Please R&R:


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**

* * *

**

_First kiss_

"Tadase-kun, sorry for waiting!" Amu entered her room, carrying a tray of two cups of tea.

"It's okay, Amu-chan." Tadase replied.

The two have decided to do their homework together in Amu's house. She placed the tray at the small table, where they will be studying. She sat beside him and sighed. She's very happy. Her prince of her dreams was in her room again. The four charas, Ran, Miki, Su and Kiseki, minded their own business to give the two a clear romantic atmosphere.

"They're having their own universe again!" Ran said, watching the two in delight.

"It's better to leave them alone." Miki said.

"They're gonna have a great development!" Su asserted.

"Sheesh, they're only doing their homework! How can that be romantic?" Kiseki snapped.

"At least the two are in the same atmosphere, and all alone!" Ran said.

"We are also here!" Kiseki pointed.

The three held his arms. "That's why we're going outside!"

"Pulling the king is forbidden! Let me go! I command you, commoners! Ahh!" Then they dragged him outside as Ran closed the sliding door of Amu's veranda. She have noticed that the four had gone, and was completely alone with Tadase. She's extremely blushing.

"Amu-chan, we're all alone, aren't we?" Tadase asked, passionately.

Amu became even more red. "y-yes."

"Then let's work this out, peacefully!" Amu thought he might be doing something, she sigh. As soon as they have finished, they closed their books and smiled.

"We sure did it!" Tadase said.

"Y-yeah." Then he glared at her. "Amu-chan?"

"What?"

"I know this is really unexpected to ask you..." he gulped.

"... huh?" she gave him the look of confusion.

"Have you already gotten your first kiss?" He blushed. She blushed, a little more than him. _'He's asking me that!? Straight forwardly!?'_

"I-I haven't. Why do you ask?" He was glad that she hasn't. He moved close to her, closed his eyes and started leaning, close to her lips. The charas head back to Amu's veranda. But before they open the slide, they saw Tadase lips leaning close to Amu's.

"We have a wrong timing!" Ran said.

"Do you think we should see or leave?" Su asked.

"It's better to give their privacy a little longer." Miki replied.

"T-Tadase!? The girl is too young!" Kiseki called as the three dragged him away.

-

_budump._

_budump._

Tadase's lips was almost kissing her, only an inch away. She could almost feel his breath. She closed her eyes. Their lips are beginning to press...

_BAM!_

"Sis!!!"

The two separated, opened their books and pretended that nothing had happened. The two's faces are flushed. Damn! Why does Ami have to ruin their chance?

"Ami! What are you doing here?"

"Did I just saw you two, kissing?" The two twitched their heads.

"No! No!"  
"N-No!"

"I just did..." Ami raised her eye brow as the two began to sweat.

"Who cares! Anyways, have you see those pwetty chawacters?"

"No, they just left." Amu replied.

"Owkey!!" She cried as she banged the door.

Amu sighed. "Ami.."

"That was bothersome." Tadase smiled.

Amu remembered what he just did. "Um... yeah."

"I'm sorry, I did that in just a sudden."

"N-no, it's ok, Tadase-kun! You didn't continued, anyways. Ami entered..."

"But my lips did already pressed yours, right? That was a kiss."

"Well, I guess..."

"But I'm happy! I was your first!"

"M-Me too..."

"And I'm sure the second one will be me again..."

"Really?"

"Of course! And it's a part of my love for you. Do you think I will allow others to kiss you?"

_'He's sure treating me like his girlfriend..' _"You won't."

"I love you, Amu-chan."

_'And that's for today...' _She smiled. "Me too, I'm glad." He smiled back. The four charas entered the room.

"Having business here, huh Tadase?" Kiseki said.

"Y-you saw that?" Tadase asked, blushing.

"We all did!" Ran called out.

"That was really sweet!" Su asserted.

"You really are a natural pervert." Miki said. They all giggle as the day ends.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it!~Please R&R~^^**


End file.
